onepiecefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Capone Bege
|kanji = カポネ・ベッジ |romaji = Kapone Bejji |alias = "Gang" |colorscheme = FiretankPiratesColors |name = Capone Bege |race = Człowiek |gender = Mężczyzna |age = 40 lat(debiut) 42 lata (po przeskoku) |height = 166cm (5'5") (debiut) |hair = Czarne |eyes = Czarne |birthday = 17 stycznia |affiliation = Piraci Ognistych Czołgów |occupation = Pirat Kapitan |status = Aktywny |bounty = 138.000.000 |devilfruits = Paramecia Twierdzy |weapons = Flintlock |manga debut = Rozdział 498 |anime debut = Odcinek 392 |japanese voice = Naoki Tatsuta }} Capone "Gang" Bege to kapitan, a wręcz don Załogi Ognistych Czołgów, który za swoją głowę wart jest 138.000.000. Pochodzący z West Blue, pirat należy do 11 Supernovas, czyli piratów, których nagrody przekroczyły 100.000.000. Posiada on moc nieznanej z nawy Parameci, która tworzy z ciała posiadacza swoistą twierdze. Wygląd Capone jest niskim mężczyzną o krępej postawie. Wygląda jak głowa mafii. Jego czarne włosy są „ulizane” do tyłu. Jego surowy wygląd podkreśla zarost, który znajduje się pomiędzy ustami a spiczastym nosem podobnym do ptasiego dzioba. Bege ma na twarzy baczki, które dodatkowo podkreślają jego poważną aparycję. Na brodzie widnieje delikatna bródka. Jego tłusta szyja i gruby brzuch wskazują na to, że Bege ma problem z cholesterolem. Gdy gangster korzysta z mocy swojego Diabelskiego Owocu, w jego ciele pojawiają się otwory na klatce piersiowej i w prawym oku, a na brzuchu otwiera się brama przez którą wydostaje się kawaleria. Jako dziecko, Bege miał zwykłe uszy, wyłupiaste oczy, bujne, czarne włosy, które luźno sterczały mu z tyłu głowy i delikatnie zakrzywiony nos. Obszar pomiędzy nosem a dolną wargą przypominał ptasi dziób. Capone był wtedy jeszcze szczupłym dzieckiem. Po przeskoku czasowym, zapuścił on brodę. Zgolone wąsy pod nosem przybrały barwę błękitu. Ubrany jest w czarny garnitur z białymi paskami, składający się z marynarki z kołnierzykiem i żółtymi guzikami oraz prostych spodni. Pod spodem ma kremową koszulkę, a do tego nosi zieloną apaszkę, która wygląda jak krawat. Na głowie znajduje się czarny kapelusz z rondem, a na wszystkich palcach u rąk ma założone złote pierścienie z zamocowanymi kamieniami szlachetnymi. Dodatkowo narzuca na siebie czarny, kapitański płaszcz z naramiennikami w morskich kolorach. Posiadają one złote elementy i kremowe buliony. Peleryna jest ozdobiona złotym zamkiem, guzikami i obramowaniami wokół kołnierza oraz kieszeni. Rękawy zakończone są brązowo - złotymi mankietami. Bege pali również cygara i nosi czarne pantofle. Wnętrze Capone'a przypomina małą twierdzę i jest wypełnione jego podwładnymi, końmi, armatami, karabinami i wszelkim sprzętem potrzebnym do prowadzenia wojny. Jako dzieciak, Bege nosił czarne buty, krótkie spodenki, białą koszulkę z krótkim rękawkiem oraz kołnierzykiem i krawat w białe paski lub kropki. W lewej dłoni trzymał pistolet, za nim znajdował się tasak, a przed nim zamek zbudowany z klocków. Po przeskoku posługuje się on pistoletem o srebrnej, zdobionej w kwiaty rękojeści i dwóch złotych elementach - jednym przy lufie i drugim bliżej spustu. Osobowość Jest człowiekiem kulturalnym, który lubi dobre zachowanie i maniery. Widząc kogoś źle wychowanego, robi mu się niedobrze. Zazwyczaj stara się być spokojny i wyrafinowany, równocześnie postępując z klasą. Potrafi być jednak bardzo niecierpliwy i kłótliwy, mogąc wyrządzić przy tym szkodę nawet własnej załodze. Gdy nie jest prowokowany, przyjmuje postawę pirata unikającego kłopotów. Mimo tego jest bardzo pewny siebie i polega na swoich podwładnych, którzy zawsze wykonują jego rozkazy. Bege nienawidzi sprzeciwu i surowo kara tych, którzy starają się mu narzucić swoją wolę. Relacje Piraci Ognistych Czołgów Przez załogę nazywany „Ojcem”, co jest nawiązaniem do pozycji ojca chrzestnego w mafii. Bege traktuje ich jako narzędzia w swoich rękach, a jednocześnie członków własnej rodziny. Jednego z nich dźgnął widelcem za przeszkadzanie mu w posiłku i próbę narzucenia mu sposobu w jaki powinien się rzekomo zachować, czym pokazał jakie zasady panują w załodze i kto tu na prawdę rządzi. Fabuła Saga Wojna Białobrodego Akt Archipelag Sabaody Pierwszy raz spotykamy Bege w restauracji, gdzie krytykował zachowanie Jewelry Bonney. Początkowo Capone chciał, by załoga uciszyła dziewczynę i przyprowadziła ją do niego, ponieważ jej brak manier sprawiał, że posiłek mafiosa przestał mu smakować. Gdy jeden z jego podwładnych stwierdził, że lepiej tego nie robić, ponieważ znajdują się tuż przy kwaterze głównej Marynarki, Bege przy pomocy widelca ukarał swojego załoganta. Po raz kolejny, Capone pojawia się gdy Zoro bezmyślnie wyszedł naprzeciw Tenryuubito, mało nie przywołując admirała na archipelag Sabaoidy. Mafioso oglądał to z wyraźnym zdenerwowaniem, zbywając komentarze jego załogi, ale ostatecznie wszystko skończyło się dobrze dzięki Bonney. Capone skomentował to zdarzenie stwierdzeniem, iż słyszał o tym, że Słomkowi są zwariowani, ale atak na światową szlachtę to szaleństwo. Później gdy Bege dowiedział się z gazety o szykującej się wojnie pomiędzy Białobrodym a Marynarką, wyraźnie zrzedła mu mina. W końcu, gdy usłyszał o ataku Luffy’ego na Tenryuubito, zapytał podwładnych czy okręt jest odpowiednio pokryty, a gdy usłyszał, że statek od wczoraj jest przygotowany do wypłynięcia, rozkazał swojej załodze natychmiast kierować się ku wyspie Ryboludzi, ponieważ nie miał zamiaru zostawać na archipelagu i walczyć z admirałami. Zanim jednak zdążył dotrzeć do swojego statku został otoczony przez hordę marynarzy. Gdy oznajmili oni, że nie pozwolą mu wypłynąć na morze, a następnie spytali się gdzie podziali się jego ludzie i zażądali by się poddał, Capone odpowiedział im, że właściwie to marynarze na starcie stali na przegranej pozycji pod względem militarnej siły. Bege zmobilizował w tym czasie swoje siły i marynarze zostali w krótkim okresie czasu pokonani przez armaty, karabiny i szarżę kawalerii. Dym z cygara zapalonego przez bege przeszkadzał trochę strzelcom, którzy mieli swoją lokalizację w oku pirata, ale nie miało to już znaczenia. Starcie zakończyło się słowami Capone'a, który stwierdził, że ostrzegł marynarzy wcześniej, iż jego wojsko jest liczniejsze. Akt Merineford Kolejny raz widzimy Bege, gdy na Archipelagu Sabaody oglądał w telewizji transmisję z egzekucji Ace’a. Jego załoganci podążali za nim z zaniepokojeniem, gdy transmisja się urwała. Capone uważał za niedorzeczne kłamstwa Marynarki, które mówiły, że Białobrody sprzedał swoich sojuszników. Według mafiosa, Yonko nigdy by tego nie zrobił i właśnie dlatego jest on żyjącą legendą. Akt Po Wojnie Później już w Nowym Świecie, podczas posiłku, Bege został nagle poinformowany, że statek zaczyna unosić się tuż nad powierzchnią wody. Capone nie mógł w to uwierzyć i odpowiedział podwładnemu, by ten nie wygadywał niedorzecznych rzeczy i sterował statkiem w odpowiedni sposób. Mimo to mafioso wyszedł z kajuty i na własne rzeczy zaobserwował to, o czym powiedział mu jeden z załogantów sekundę wcześniej: gigantyczna wyspa spadała na ich okręt z nieba. Po chwili okazało się jednak, ze to załoga wraz ze statkiem, jest przyciągana do wyspy lewitującej tuż nad taflą morza. Moce i Umiejętności Diabelski Owoc Capone posiada dużą ilość załogantów. Trzyma on ich w swoim ciele, używając do tego celu Diabelskiego Owocu o nieznanej nazwie typu Paramecia. Kule wystrzeliwane z jego fortecy znajdującej się wewnątrz jego ciała są zminiaturyzowane (tak jak wszystko inne), ale po chwili przekraczają one specjalną, różową barierę, która przywraca im rzeczywiste rozmiary. To samo tyczy się każdego przedmiotu i organizmu znajdującego się w środku. Moc jego Diabelskiego Owocu ma wpływ nie tylko na rzeczy martwe, ale również na żywe organizmy takie jak konie i ludzie. Owoc ten pozwala mu również tworzyć w swoim ciele niezliczoną ilość otworów, bramy i pozycje strzeleckie (nawet wewnątrz gałki ocznej), przez które jego armia atakuje przeciwnika. Nie wyrządza to absolutnie żadnej szkody samemu kapitanowi. Czyni to Bege'a mobilną fortecą o rozmiarach człowieka. Forteca ta musi być integralną częścią jego ciała, ponieważ wewnątrz zbudowana jest ona z cegieł i kamienia, co nie ma wpływu na zdolności manualne pirata i jego motorykę. Broń Obecnie Capone posługuje się pistoletem skałkowym o srebrnej, zdobionej w kwiaty rękojeści i dwóch złotych obręczach - jednym przy lufie i drugim bliżej spustu. Nie wiemy jednak jakie są jego umiejętności strzeleckie, ponieważ jak dotąd nie zaprezentował ich ani razu. Ciekawostki *Jego imię pochodzi od prawdziwego gangstera, żyjącego w latach 20, XX wieku - Alphonse'a „Al” Capone'a oraz angielskiego kapera - Williama le Sauvage'a. Prawdziwego Capone'a jak i jego mangowego odpowiednika, łączy również data urodzenia - 17 stycznia. *Jest on jedynym Supernova, który pochodzi z West Blue. *Nie uczestniczył w czwartym, japońskim konkursie popularności postaci One Piece. *Tak samo jak w przypadku X Drake'a, jego data urodzenia nie została ujawniona w 60 SBS, tak jak to miało miejsce w przypadku pozostałych Supernovas. Dowiedzieliśmy się o tym dopiero cztery tomy później. Nawigacja Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Kapitanowie Piratów Kategoria:Piraci Kategoria:Władający Kategoria:Władający Paramecią Kategoria:11 Supernovas Kategoria:Postacie z West Blue Kategoria:Postacie z Archipelagu Sabaody Kategoria:Super Świerzaki